This invention relates to a new device for securing a tongue blade to an endoscope. The device allows adjustment of the tongue blade to a desired angle relative to the light source of the endoscope.
An endoscope is commonly used for medical examinations, particularly of the ears, nose and throat. In examining the throat, medical practitioners often also employ a tongue blade for pressing on the tongue or adjusting the angle of the jaw of the patient. Despite the simplicity and effectiveness of these two tools, the examination is often hampered by the disadvantageous fact that the medical practitioner is typically limited by having one of the tools in each hand. This can be a serious problem in situations where it would be advantageous for the medical practitioner to grasp or manipulate an additional object. It is also a serious problem for the medical practitioner to have both hands occupied when attempting to examine the throat of a patient who is unable or unwilling to hold still, as is often the case with children, for example. A few attempts have been made to address these problems, but the they have not been entirely satisfactory.
A lighted diagnostic instrument with a carrier for securing a tongue depressor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,972 to Arneson. However, this apparatus has the problem of eliminating the possibility of varying the angle between the instrument eyepiece and the tongue depressor, as can be done with the two-handed examination method. Thus, the tool does not provide an advantageous viewing angle for examining patients of proportions that do not correspond to those of the tool. Obviously, this is a serious limitation on the usefulness of the apparatus. Additionally, there is no surface suitable for affixing graphics, which is a commercial disadvantage. Also, the apparatus of this design is constructed as a combined unit consisting of a particular endoscope with a carrier, not as a device for possible use with various endoscopes.
The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,304 to Cameron, discloses another attempt to provide useful illumination to a tongue depressor. As with the previously cited design, this apparatus provides only one viewing angle parallel with the light source. Again, this apparatus is also a combined unit of a particular endoscope with an attached receiving member. Also, this device has no surface adapted for the display of graphics.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,945 to Allyn discloses another combination light holder and spatula holder unit. This apparatus has the same disadvantages in common with the above-cited patents. The light source and spatula of this apparatus are pivotable as a unit, but the angle of the spatula relative to the light source is not adjustable. This device does not have any surfaces particularly adapted for displaying graphics.
The present invention contemplates a new device for adjustably attaching a tongue blade to an endoscope. In general, the device secures a tongue blade holder to the body of an endoscope in a way that permits adjustment of the angle of the tongue blade with respect to the light source of the endoscope.
The device for securing a tongue blade to an endoscope has a clamp attachable to an endoscope body. The clamp is affixed to a tongue blade holder via a joint fastenable at selectable angles relative to the endoscope light source.
According to one aspect of the invention, the fastenable joint incorporates corresponding ridge-and-groove surfaces providing a plurality of tongue blade holder angle adjustments.
According to another aspect of the invention, the fastenable joint is tightened with a thumb screw.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the device provides surfaces adapted for the display of graphics.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the device includes one or more flexible sleeve sized to fit around the endoscope body and within the inner surface of the clamp for securing the clamp to an endoscope body of external dimensions smaller than the internal dimensions of the clamp.
According to yet an additional aspect of the invention the clamp for securing the device to the endoscope body is a split ring.